Haitians
Haitians |image = Haitian gang (GTAVC).jpg |caption = Haitian gang members in Little Haiti |game = VC |locations = Little Haiti |leader = Auntie Poulet |type = Street Gang |enemies = Cubans/Los Cabrones Diaz's Gang Vercetti Gang Patrol Invest Group |affiliations = Sharks |colors = Blue |cars = Voodoo |weapons = Pistol M4 Machete Tec9 |businesses = Drug Trade Weapons Trade |fronts = Haitian Drug Factory|game2 = VCS |members = Auntie Poulet}} The Haitians are a street gang in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. They are the main rivals of the Cubans, and they vie for control of the poorer neighborhoods of Vice City (Little Haiti and Little Havana). Auntie Poulet, the leader, gives Tommy Vercetti mind-altering drugs to make him use less-than-honest tactics in their war against the Cubans. Vercetti spurred by his friendship with the Cubans, massacres members of the Haitian gang and completely destroys their large drug manufacturing plant (killing many more members in the process), thereby severing all ties with Poulet and the gang. After this, the Haitians become openly hostile to Vercetti and later his gang members. The Haitians do not appear in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, meaning they became active in the city sometime between 1984 and 1986. Haitian gang members are seen wearing either blue shirts (reading RELAX), white pants and baseball caps, or light purple sleeveless shirts, jeans and blue bandanas. After the mission Trojan Voodoo, the Haitians will attack you whenever you are in their territory (Little Haiti). The gang will appear with pistols, or sometimes just fighting with their fists just like the other gangs. Haitian-American discrimination controversy The third version of GTA Vice City had all references to the Haitian people removed, (along with a number of other trademarks), in response to Cuban and Haitian groups in the United States, who threatened to use action against Rockstar Games, on the basis that they were being discriminated against. A Haitian organization in the US against racial oppression was highly offended by the comments used in the game, such as when Vercetti is ordered to "shoot the Haitian dickheads". Because of this, the word 'Haitian' was taken out of the game's subtitles and they were simply referred to as 'Gangsters'. Mission Appearances Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *Guardian Angels *Two Bit Hit *Cannon Fodder *Naval Engagement *Dirty Lickin's *Trojan Voodoo Trivia *The outfit worn by Haitian gang members is another of GTA Vice City's numerous references to the TV series Miami Vice—their clothes are based on a prominent extra seen in the show's pilot episode, in the scene where Rico Tubbs first arrives at Miami International Airport. The clothing worn by the Haitian's rivals, the Cubans, is based on another extra walking alongside the first. * In The Well Stacked Pizza Co. branch in Little Haiti, there is a Haitian gang member that spawns in the kitchen facing the cooker as if he's helping out. Perhaps community service or an alloted job from the Vice City Police Department, or simply just a pedestrian model. This individual gangster is not hostile to you in any way even after the collapse of the Haitians factory. * The baseball cap wearing variant of the Haitian gang member featured an ironed-on depiction of the infamous "I Want YOU for the U.S. Army" poster on his shirt during development of GTA Vice City http://www.gtavice.com/screenshots/gallery.php?image=2803 before the game's developer settled on using a plain white "RELAX" text instead.. * The favorite radio station's of the Haitian's are Flash FM and Fever 105. References es:Haitianos Category:Gangs in GTA Vice City Category:Street Gangs Category:Caribbean Gangs